1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device using a wall electrode. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device that facilitates enclosing of liquid crystal and improves transmittance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device has features of high display quality, thinness and lightness, low power consumption, and similar feature. Accordingly, the liquid crystal display device is widely used from a small mobile terminal to a large television.
On the other hand, the liquid crystal display device has a problem with a viewing angle characteristic. In order to ensure a wide viewing angle, an IPS (In-Plane Switching) mode liquid crystal display device has been proposed. In the IPS mode, liquid crystal molecules are horizontally aligned. In this state, an electric field in a direction parallel to a substrate is applied to rotate the liquid crystal molecule in a horizontal plane so as to control backlight. Thus, an image is displayed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 6-214244 discloses a liquid crystal display device that includes pixels in an m×n matrix, an active element inside of the pixel, a driving unit that applies a predetermined voltage waveform, and an electrode pair that keeps a certain gap between upper and lower substrates in the pixel. This liquid crystal display device has a predetermined structure that can control an alignment state of the liquid crystal molecule by applying an electric field parallel to a substrate surface across the above-described electrode pair so as to modulate a light (see Abstract).